


Ride of Our Lives

by curlsgetdemgurls



Series: What's Meant To Be [5]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: Café, Drives, F/M, Fluff, Smut, happiness, motorcycle, rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsgetdemgurls/pseuds/curlsgetdemgurls
Summary: Sam got his motorcycle license and Caitriona is all about it.





	Ride of Our Lives

I heard it before I saw it. Sam came home, riding on his motorcycle after finally passing his road test. He texted me the picture of him wearing the bright green high vis vest, helmet still securely on. God he looked so fucking hot. 

The vroom of the engine brought me out of my fantasies of riding on the back of the bike, my arms clutched around his waist. I opened the door and stepped outside to the small driveway of our home. 

“Look at you, Mr. Daredevil,” I smiled and snapped a pic of him sitting on the bike. “I quite fancy you in that leather jacket too,” he stood from the bike, taking of his helmet and set it on the seat. 

“I can’t wait to take you for a ride, Cait! It’s so fast and unlike anything I’ve felt before.” I walked to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling the perspiration at his hairline, “The wind whipping back in your face, God, it’s incredible.” 

“Only wish I’d done it sooner.” He kissed me and then started to walk back into the house but I reached out and grabbed a fistful of his jacket, “Not so fast, Heughan.”

“What?” He turned around to face me, “I’m hungry, no’ had a bite to eat since breakfast.” 

“Sit back down on that bike.” I demanded and he raised an eyebrow at me, “Now.” 

With no further objections, Sam climbed back onto the motorcycle. I went to stand beside the bike and motioned for him to scoot back. He obliged me and when there was enough room, I placed one leg over the seat and sat facing him. 

“What do ye think you’re doing, Caitriona?” He laughed, his hands sliding up and down my back, only covered by the thin cotton of my t-shirt. 

“Before you take me for a ride on this thing,” I leaned in and hovered just over his mouth, “I’m going to take you for a ride.” I nipped at his lip and slid my hands to his belt. 

“God,” he moaned, looking down at my fingers pulling at his zipper, “We’re outside, Cait.” 

“Good thing we have a really tall fence, isn’t it?”

“You’re killing me,” he breathed and started to take off his leather jacket for easier mobility but I put a hand on his arm to stop him. 

“I don’t think so. Keep it on.” I winked and went back to pulling his pants over his arse and finally managed to free his cock from the confines of his boxers. He was bulging already, hard from my touch. 

Sam helped me out of my own pants and I stood up slightly on the bike, pushing him to lean back. He took my hips in his large hands and I climbed on top of him and eased myself down. There was no wasting time, no teasing, I was ready for him. God, the sight of him in this leather jacket and _my God!_ He still had the leather gloves on. They were rough on my skin as he slid them under my shirt to touch my skin. 

I had to admit it was a bit tricky to ride him like this, the bike not being very comfortable but there was no turning back now. 

Sam pistoned his hips upwards to push deeper inside of me and I put my hands on his shoulders. Leaning down to kiss him, he slid one hand to my arse. “Sam,” I moaned as I ground my hips against him, desperate for more of him. 

“I definitely should have gotten this bike sooner,” he laughed, kissing down my neck. 

I rolled my pelvis in a figure eight movement, relishing in the feeling of him throbbing inside of me. “I can’t —“ I tried to speak but words failed me. 

“I’m close too, come, Caitriona.” He begged and I answered with a shockingly loud cry. His hand quickly came to cover my mouth and I bit his glove covered palm. I shook above him but clenched my thighs around him and watched as he came undone. He whispered strangled sobs of my name over and over again. 

I pressed my body against his and we both stilled, joined together and breathed out. 

Sam pressed back my hair from around my face and kissed me thoroughly. 

“One day, I’ll get you on this bike… the proper way,” he winked, “Feel you behind me.” 

“I’d love that,” I kissed him, “But now I’m hungry so let’s go eat.” 

He helped me off of him and we pulled up our pants, blushing as we did. 

++++++

It was only a week later that I finally got to ride on the motorcycle with Sam. He wore that damn leather jacket again per my request. We rode endlessly, not caring where we were headed but only that we were together. 

Sam was right, the wind against your body, pushing against you was literally breathtaking. 

We rounded a curve and I instinctively clutched on to his waist, my hands tightening their grip and my thighs squeezing his. 

A few minutes later we stopped at a small cafe in a small village. I had no idea where we were but it was rather charming. 

“Two coffees please,” Sam said and the waiter went to fulfil our order. 

I took one of his hands in mine and brushed my thumb over his knuckles, “You were right. That was amazing!” 

“I told you! So — exhilarating!” He was so happy and it filled me to the brim with joy to see him so. 

Moments later our coffees arrived and we placed an order for pastries and other sugary delights. 

Sam looked up at me, setting his coffee back on the small plate, “Caitriona…” he smiled. 

“Yes, Sam?”

“I love you,” he grinned, putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket. 

“And I love you too,” he seemed in a rather good mood and I didn’t think it was just the bike ride up here. 

“What is it?” I half laughed and finished off the last of my coffee.

“I didna intend to do it here…” he looked down under the table, “well I’ve been carryin’ it with me for weeks now, waiting for the right moment.” Sam brought both his hands on top of the table between us and I gasped when I saw what he was holding. 

“Sam…” was all I could say. 

“I love you. From the first moment I saw you in that audition, I knew there was something special about you. Something that connected you to me. And every day since, I’ve only loved you more.” I couldn’t stop the tears that were beginning to pool in my eyes. 

“This journey… this crazy journey that we’ve been on together, this show, all of it.” He smiled, opening the small velvet box to reveal a stunning vintage gold band with a sizeable diamond. 

“I can’t imagine not having you in my life, Caitriona. You really are my Sassenach,” he laughed and reached for my hand. “So…” he took the ring from the box and held it just before my left ring finger, “Will you be my wife, Caitriona?”

I looked from the ring back to his face and it all came crashing down, the memories of our life. The audition that I was late for. The long days and nights spent riding horses or out freezing in the Highlands. The late night meals and conversations about everything from religion to our favourites movies. The first kiss we ever shared as Sam and Caitriona. The first time we made love. The silly tweets we exchanged and the hikes we’d taken. 

All of these memories washed over me as I stared back at Sam, my love. 

Then I shook my head slowly, realising that he needed an answer. 

“Yes.” I said as easy as breathing. 

Tears spilled down both of our eyes and he slid the ring on my finger. He stood and pulled me to my feet, embracing me, kissing every inch of my face. Then brought my left hand and kissed the ring that now rested on my finger. 


End file.
